


Rogue

by KarenHardy



Series: Carry On Wayward Winchesters [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Protective Dean Winchester, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: Recce is kidnapped by a rogue hunter and the boys rescue her. Don't like, don't read, don't hate, bitches.





	Rogue

Recce sat, tied to a chair. Her captor, a rogue hunter who stumbled across her while she was separated from Sam and Dean, had a gun to Recce's head and made her call Sam, holding the phone by her ear.

“Hello?” Sam’s voice crackled through the phone.

“Hey Sammy, where’d you go?” Recce said, feigning nonchalance.

“Recce? Oh thank God!” Sam breathed. “Where are you?”

“Gimme a minute to figure that out.” She lied. “I gotta say, this is a pretty funky town. I’m having a hard time seeing the street signs.” She paused, hoping he remembered the code. “Okay. I found one. Simon Ave. I'm heading into an abandoned house to hunker down. The address says 5431. Meet me here, would ya?”

“We'll be there in five or less.” Sam promised before hanging up.

The hunter smiled at her.

“There you go kiddo.” He teased. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Go to hell.” Recce growled.

“That’s where I’m sending your brother. Where he belongs.”

“He’ll figure you out.”

The hunter chuckled unsettlingly.

“It doesn’t matter if he does. It’s too late.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She snapped, hiding her confusion and mild fear behind the barb.

He smirked at her, setting his gun on the table and grabbing a knife.

“You’ll see.” He said, cutting her arm.

Blood slowly seeped out of the wound and Recce winces at the sting.

“What the hell was that?”

“Wait for it.” The hunter looked manic at this point.

Voices could be heard outside the door.

“I smell fresh blood. Maybe a new turn…” A male’s voice said.

“Definitely.” A female voice replied.

The voices grew hushed, but Recce wasn’t focused on them anymore.

“Go ahead and kill me. I won’t become one of  _ those _ .”

“How do you think your precious Sammy will feel when he finds out his little sister is a fang?” He breathed against her ear. “Relieved? Proud?”

Recce turned her head and spat in his face.

“Disappointed.” She snapped.

The rogue snorted and wiped her saliva off his face.

“Please.” He scoffed. “He’ll be happy his little sister is just like him. A monster.”

“Sam isn’t a monster.”

“Sure. Keep telling yourself that. But one thing’s for sure.” His tone darkened, “You’re about to be.”

The doorknob turned and dread filled Recce. The door opened to reveal two figures.

“Sammy?” Recce cried, surprised and relieved.

Sam stepped through the doorway, gun raised. Behind him was Dean, clutching a large serrated knife, two severed vampire heads at his feet.

Recce’s voice revealed her joy.

“Dean!”

He pulled a rag from his pocket and wiped the blade clean, stepping through and smiling at her. He put the knife away and pulled out his own gun, taking aim at the hunter.

“Back away.”

“No.” The hunter stood his ground, grabbing his knife and holding the blade to Recce’s thoat. She flinched as the blade pressed lightly into her skin.

“He said back away.” Sam reiterated.

“And I said no.” The hunter returned. “Considering I’m the one with leverage, you should give me a little respect.”

He pressed the blade harder to Recce's throat. Sam’s hands went up in surrender.

“Okay look,” He said, “Don't hurt her.”

“I thought you'd see it my way.” The hunter smiled.

“What do you want?” Sam asked.

“Now Sammy-” Dean and Recce both growled lowly at this stranger calling Sam by  _ their _ pet name. He chuckled. “I thought you’d know.” He said with a grin. “Your head on a silver platter.”

“Not an option.” Sam shook his head.

“You seem convinced little Reccie here living through this is an option. I can take that off the table.”

He pressed the blade even harder against Recce’s throat and before too long, red pearls of blood started to form against the silver gleam of the metal.

“Stop!” Sam cried frantically.

The hunter complied with a sick grin.

“Just put down the knife, and we’ll put down our guns, and then we’ll negotiate.” Sam bartered.

“You first.” The hunter waved.

Sam and Dean placed their guns on the ground. The hunter threw his knife on the table beside him, then flicked it away.

“Alright.” Sam said. “You know what we want. What do you want? And my head is not on the table.”

“How about a living trade then? You for the girl.”

“No.” Dean vetoed.

The hunter glared at him.

“You're not a part of this.” He snapped.

“The hell I'm not, these are my siblings you're barging with.”

The hunter ignored him, facing Sam.

“So what'll it be, Sammy?”

Recce grit her teeth.

“Stop calling him that.” She growled.

The hunter smacked her.

“Shut up.”

“Hey.” Dean interjected. “Don't damage your bargaining chip.”

“Actually, the more I hurt her, the more you want her.”

Their adversary punched Recce in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

“Alright!” Sam cried. “I’ll do it, but only if you give Recce to Dean first.”

“Hmm. Why don’t I believe you?”

“Sam, don’t do it-” Recce started.

The hunter punched her again. She doubled over. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head up to meet his gaze.

“I said to  **_shut up_ ** .”

Recce whimpered involuntarily from the pain. Something inside Dean snapped. His eyes went dark.

“Alright. I'm done with this.” He snapped. “Let her go.”

“No.”

“I'm not going to say it again.” Dean stared the man down, gaze cold. “Let her go. And if you lay a hand on her again and I'll cut it off, you hear me? I’m not kidding.”

The hunter stared back, eyes easily betraying his fear.

“You're not getting either one of my siblings, so cut her loose now and get your lousy ass out of my sight in the next ten seconds and I’ll let you go. But hurt her again or wait even  _ one _ second too long, so help me I'll cut off both your hands, let you bleed out slow and painful, then chop your head off just like those monsters I had to gank to get in here.”

The hunter released Recce and took off running. The boys stood still for a second, then tend to her.

“Sammy, you help Recce's Pieces back to the Impala. I'll meet you there.”

Sam nodded and grabbed his gun from where he threw it, tossing Dean's to him. Then he picked up Recce, who gladly wrapped her arms around him. He looked at Dean.

“What're you going to do?” He asked.

“I've got some unfinished business.” Was the only response his brother would give him.

Dean followed the path the hunter took and found the guy outside, trying to get his car to start. Dean cocked his gun.

“Get out.” He ordered.

“You said-”

“Get. Out. Of. The. Car.” Dea enunciated every syllable.

The hunter exited the car and Dean shot him, leaving his ears ringing with the parting words, “I lied.”


End file.
